1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a driving device, and in particular to an LED driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) driving device is widely applied to the LED driving system. It can be used to detect the working state of the LED and modulate the regulator circuit of the LED driving system to output an appropriate driving voltage for driving the LED.
In conventional LED driving devices, the photo elements are commonly used to detect the voltage across the LED. However, photo elements are hard to be integrated into the integrated circuit (IC). In view of this deficiency, there is a need to present a new LED driving device that is not only able to be integrated into the integrated circuit, but also is able to adjust the driving voltage outputted from the regulator circuit to keep the driving voltage under a low working voltage, without affecting normal functions of the LED. In this way, it avoids additional power consumption and thus saves energy.